Additive manufacturing techniques, such as three-dimensional (3D) printing, enable objects to be generated on a layer-by-layer basis. 3D printing techniques may generate layers of an object by forming successive layers of a build material on a build or support platform, and selectively solidifying portions of each layer of the build material.